What Took You So Long
by Foxiscully
Summary: Missing scene after Isis.


"What took you so long?" she proclaimed as she smiled down upon him.

"Wha…?" She knew? How, he though incredulously. "You?"

"Shh…" of all the times, she chose this one to savour in silence, he thought in amusement. Well, it sounded good to him too, as he smiled and leaned up to kiss her again.

After some long breathless minutes later, his curiousity got the better of him, "Lois, how did you know? When did you find out? Who told you?"

"You did!" she laughed at his astonished face. "With that 1000 killer watt kiss by our phone booth," she smiled." Isn't that what you were trying to tell me?"

He smiled again, a little sadly this time at the memory that prompted the kiss. He tucked an errant hair lock behind her ears.

"That was supposed to be a good bye kiss," he smiled at her. "I thought I wasn't going to see you ever again."

Lois sat up but still straddling him, "You went off to fight him, didn't you?" she asked. "That English accented fellow…Zod? Was he meteor infected too?" she frowned.

"Mmmm, Lois, I think I should tell you more about the Blur….," this time, Clark sat up while positioning Lois more comfortably on him.

Distracted at the by the sudden closeness, Lois lost all rational thought and just concentrated on his lips.

"Mmmm…ok," she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "In your own time," as she kissed him again.

"You can tell me more about him, I mean you, the real you…not that Clark Kent is not real enough for me, but…oh well, you know what I mean," she gave up trying to explain what she meant, knowing that Clark knew what she meant.

"Yes, Lois, I do know what you mean," Clark smiled and cupped both her cheeks, with his turn to initiate a soft peck on her lips.

"But it's important that you know this," urging her to look up at him with his hands.

Somehow, he was desperate in his need to know that she fully understood who and what he was.

"I am not meteor infected, Lois," Clark said seriously, looking deep into her eyes.

Lois pulled back a little and peered up at him. "You're not?";

"No, I'm not," he shook his head slightly.

"Then, what are you?" Lois cocked her head to the left and narrowed her eyes in question.

"An alien?" he answered, suddenly thinking to himself of how funny it sounded.

"Huh?" Lois sat up completely but still straddling Clark's long frame, "you're an alien?" she shouted.

"Ooops, sorry," realising her mistake and that anybody could be walking outside the supply room at the time. "You are an alien?" she repeated, this time in a questioning whisper.

Clark sighed and stood up, first bringing her up with him, then pushing her away.

Here we go again, he thought, here comes the rejection. He turned away from her.

"Yes, Lois, I'm an alien, from the planet Krypton, in actual fact," he flinched inwardly again thinking how comically righteous that statement sounded.

"Really?" Lois cocked her head side ways and frowned a little. Then, after what seemed to Clark as the longest deafening 60 seconds of his life, she started giggling like a child.

"Cool!" she stated, and hugged him from behind, "I can live with that!"

He turned around to see a brilliant smile on her face.

"You can?" He asked incredulously but with definite hope.

"Yup, sure I can," she smilled.

"And it explains everything, why you seem to have more powers that other meteor infected humans," but then she frowned again. "By the way, what powers _do_ you have, besides moving really fast and being super strong, that is?"

Clark Kent smiled down at the intrepid reporter that Lois Lane was and proceeded to hug her hard.

"I have a few more actually," he said.

"But do you want to know more now? Or…" Clark said enticingly and he rocked her from side to side, "shall we chat further tonight, at the farm, in front of the fire, with a cup of hot cocoa, with our feet up on the coffee table, and you can lay the 20 questions as many times as you want."

"Mmmm, the way you paint it, I feel like doing other things with you than just chat," she smiled into his chest.

Then, purposefully, she grabbed him by his biceps and declared, "Ok, Smallville. It's a date, the farm it is! Come on, then. Let's go upstairs before Cat decides to rat on us."

And as simple as that, Lois Lane took the hand of her Kryptonian Smallville and led him to the elevator and up to their future.


End file.
